


With a Little Help from My Friends

by bayoublackjack



Series: Love in London [39]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Elementary (TV), Royal Pains, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Female Friendship, Implied Relationships, Minor Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Minor Molly Hooper/Tom, Multiple Crossovers, Sex and the City vibes, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoublackjack/pseuds/bayoublackjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a medical emergency that leaves Divya on bed rest, the ladies all gather together to discuss the statuses of the relationships in their lives while further cementing the bonds between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Little Help from My Friends

The last few weeks had brought major changes in the ladies’ lives.  Divya, especially, had been sticking closer to home as of late.  After noticing a spot of bleeding, she consulted her physician and, following an ultrasound, she was promptly diagnosed with a sub-chorionic hematoma.  While her obstetrician assured her that the odds of her miscarrying were minimal, Divya still decide to proceed on the side of caution.

After taking a sabbatical from the Barts Health NHS Trust Board, she committed herself to bedrest for the foreseeable future.  Thankfully, once her friends had learned of her condition, they all converged upon the townhouse to keep her company.  Divya lay in her king-sized bed with Joan, Martha, Molly and Tish gathered around her in their pyjamas along with a plethora of snacks of varying degrees of nutritional value.

“I guess we’re going to have to get used to having these little get-togethers without alcohol,” Joan commented as she reached for a bag of cheese and onion flavoured crisps.

“You don’t have to avoid drinking around me,” Martha insisted.  “Temptation is everywhere.  Learning how to live with it is part of the process.”

“The milkshakes are a nice alternative though,” Molly offered between sips of the banana malted milkshake they whipped up in the kitchen.

Tish scrunched her nose as she set her milkshake aside.  “Not a good enough one.”

“She’s right,” Divya grumbled, not even bothering to indulge.  “I miss wine.”

“I promise to be right there in the labour suite as soon as that little bun comes out of your oven with a bottle of Muscat in one hand and a corkscrew in the other,” Tish vowed.

Joan cracked a smile at that mental image.  “I’m not sure if that’ll fly with the hospital staff.”

“She’s on the board,” Tish retorted.  “She could float the idea.”

Molly’s head shot up suddenly in the middle of stirring her milkshake with her straw.  “Wine floats.”

“You know, that actually doesn’t sound bad,” Joan replied.

“Make mine a double,” Divya requested, stealing the bag of crisps from Joan.

“Maybe you lot should be coming to my next AA meeting with me,” Martha teased.

“How is that going by the way?” Joan asked.

“So far to good,” Martha answered with a nod.  “My sponsor is this American bloke named Jack.  He comes off as a bit of a Casanova, but he’s actually really supportive.  He says he started off as a social drinker, but he hit rock bottom when his partner Ianto died.”

“I don’t know what I’d do if John died suddenly,” Joan admitted quietly.

Molly nudged her with her toe.  “Does that mean the therapy sessions are helping this time around?”

Joan smiled like someone that was afraid to claim a victory before it was truly won.  “We’re definitely in a better place than before,” she told them.  “We’ve committed to giving it a real go.”

“I reckon it doesn’t hurt that a certain detective is out of the picture,” Divya pointed out.

“Yea,” Joan replied.  “This is the first time in our relationship that John and I have _truly_ been alone as a couple.”

“Have you talked to Sherlock since he returned to New York?” Martha asked.

“A few times.”  Joan shrugged casually.  “Mostly he was asking for updates on Clyde, but I spoke with Alfredo and Captain Gregson and they both seem to think he’s doing well.”

“He seemed like he was in good spirits the last time we chatted,” Molly informed her.  “He says he’s not sure that Detective Bell can cope with having to deal with _two_ Sherlock Holmes, but otherwise he’s alright.”

Joan regarded her with interest.  “Sherlock has been calling you?”

Molly smiled sheepishly.  “He wanted to keep tabs without being intrusive,” she explained.  “He knows I won’t tell him any more than necessary.  Plus…”  She focused on her milkshake while idly playing with her straw.  “I think it’s his way of letting me know that Sherlock is fine as well.”

“Molly…”  Martha began with a sigh.

“I know,” Molly huffed softly.  “He thought a clean break was for the best but it isn’t as if I can just turn my heart off!” she protested.

“No one is expecting you to do that,” Joan assured her.

“You know what they say,” Tish began.  “The best way to get over a bloke is to get under another.  Or on top of one.  In front.  Behind, if you’re feeling saucy.  Basically any position really.”

“I think we get it, Tish,” Martha told her sister, looking exasperated.

“It works wonders,” Tish insisted as she turned her attention to Molly.  “Listen to me, Mols.  You should never waste tears on a bloke who wouldn’t do the same for you.”

“That’s actually sound advice,” Divya commented.

“So what I’m I supposed to do?” Molly asked.

Joan shrugged.  “Greg Lestrade has finalised his divorce,” she offered as a possibility.

“There’s this bloke down at the office named Tom that I think you’d like,” Tish continued.  “He seems to be your type.”

Divya let out an amused huff.  “Two Johns, two Sherlocks and _now_ a second Tom?  That won’t be confusing at all.”

“Technically there’s one less Tom in the picture,” Martha reminded them.

“I still think Greg is a viable option,” Joan insisted.

Martha stared off into space.  “He _is_ gorgeous, isn’t it?”

“I’d shag him,” Tish admitted.

“We _never_ would have guessed that,” Divya joked, causing Tish to stick her tongue out at her.

“Well, if Molly isn’t interested, I could always give him _your_ number,” Joan told Martha.

Martha scoffed.  “Yea, let’s pair off a man who was cheated on by his wife and a woman who cheated on her fiancée.  There’s cracking idea.  Besides, I’m not just taking a break from John, I’m taking a break from _all_ serious relationships,” she informed them.  “At least until I’ve made more progress with my recovery.”

“Point taken,” Joan conceded.

“Back to Tom,” Tish got them back on topic.  “What about it, Mols?”

Molly cast an uneasy glance in Martha’s direction.  “I don’t know if I should.”

“Relax!  It’s just a bit of fun,” Tish insisted.  “No one says you have to marry him.”

Molly continued to stare at Martha as if awaiting her approval.  “It could be fun,” Martha said finally.

“Fun?”  Tish scoffed playfully.  “More like epic!”  She looked at her sister, Molly and Divya in turn.  “Do you realise this is the first time we’ve all been single at the same time since university?”

Divya looked slightly startled by the revelation.  “God, I think you’re right.”

“Don’t you remember?” Tish replied.  “You had called off your wedding to Raj, Molly had ended things with Owen and the last serious relationship Martha had before Tom was with that mechanic bloke, Ricky.”

“His name was Mickey,” Martha corrected.

“ _Ricky_ was his twin,” Molly supplied with a knowing smile.

“Yea…” Martha drew a breath in through her teeth.

“Why do I sense a story there?” Joan pressed.

Martha and Molly exchanged glances, but Molly allowed Martha to deliver the explanation.  “We went on a double date,” she explained.

“Which ended with Ricky snogging a bloke named Jake by the loo,” Molly finished.

“Did you know Ricky and Jake got married?” Martha asked her.

“Really?”

Martha nodded.  “Yea, I got an invitation in the post not long after it passed the vote.”

“Hmm.  Cheers,” Molly said with a shrug and clinked milkshake glasses with Martha.

“Point is,” Tish continued.  “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve properly been out on the pull?”

“Last weekend,” Divya answered with an amused expression.

“Yea, but not with my girls,” Tish countered.

“Two of which are either married or bed ridden with a high risk pregnancy,” Joan reminded her.

“No offense.  But the two of you have questionable taste anyway,” Tish retorted earning verbal protests from both women.

“Hey!” Divya shouted, flinging the nearest pillow in Tish’s direction.

“What’s _that_ supposed mean?” Joan demanded lightly.

Tish shrugged.  “I mean John is… _alright_ …if that’s your sort of thing.”  Joan rolled her eyes at the explanation.  “And this one has a habit of pulling winners only to turn tail in run,” Tish added about Divya.  “First Raj.  Then Rafa.  Hell, even Jeremiah has potential in weird sort of way.”  She shrugged and reached for the crisps.  “I mean he’s loaded and his got great taste in jewellery so that’s a helluva start, innit?”

“That’s your criteria?” Joan questioned, shaking her head dismissively.  “Looks and material possessions?”

“And sex,” Tish added.

“Speaking of Jeremiah…”  Divya broached the subject carefully.  “He made a confession to me recently.  A _love_ confession.”  She waited for surprised reactions, but when the others just exchanged knowing glances she scoffed.  “What?  You’re saying you all knew?”

“Well…” Martha began, looking to the others for support.

“I’m a consulting detective,” Joan said.

“And I’m pretty much an expert at unrequited love,” Molly added.

“Yea and I’m a jewellery expert,” Tish reasoned.  “Fake engagement or not, blokes don’t drop that kind of coin on a ring unless they _really_ think you’re worth it.”

“Plus, out of all the men in our lives…he’s sort of the most consistent,” Martha commented.  She looked at the others, who nodded in agreement.  “I mean John and John, both Sherlocks…Tom…we’ve all had our ups and downs, but Jeremiah...”

“Has been utterly perfect,” Divya acknowledged with a heavy sigh.

“But you don’t feel the same way?” Molly guessed.

Divya shook her head slowly.  “And I wish I did, truly, but I just can’t see him as more than a friend.”

“If you ask me, at the end of the day, there’s nothing quite like having good friends to rely on,” Joan insisted.  She took Divya’s hand and gave it a squeeze.  Divya smiled and returned the gesture.  “I’m so happy you guys are my friends.”

“Not friends.  _Best_ friends!” Molly added, throwing an arm around Martha and give her a kiss on the cheek.  Martha leaned into her with a laugh.

“Sisters,” Tish said before being pulled into their embrace as well by Molly.

“Soulmates,” Martha suggested, reaching for Joan’s free hand.

Divya rested her arm on Molly’s outstretched leg and looked at her girls warmly.  “The true loves of my life.”

“For now,” Joan teased, releasing Divya’s hand and rubbing her baby bump.

Divya covered Joan’s hand with her own.  “No, she’s going to love you all just as much as I do, if not more.”

“She?” Martha repeated with a grin.

Molly gasped and teared up suddenly.  “We’re having a girl?!”

“We?” Joan questioned with a chuckle.

“They say it takes a village,” Tish retorted.  “And obviously, I’d be the auntie in charge of teaching her style.”

“How about we let her be born before we start planning her life?” Joan suggested.

“One thing’s for sure,” Divya looked down at the hand Joan had placed on her growing belly.  “Whatever life throws at us, I know we’ll make it through as long as we all have each other.”


End file.
